


Duplicate

by butyoumight



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Twin Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Aguri was beginning to significantly, specifically, and most apparently, </i>deeply<i> regret agreeing to this."</i> Kusugami Aguri travels to Zawame City to meet with his older, estranged twin brother- Sengoku Ryouma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2013 Fandom Arts Exchange](http://maketakunai.tumblr.com/post/68859445911/hey-would-you-like-to-take-part-in-a-fun) project on Tumblr, for user [watanabeshuuya](http://watanabeshuuya.tumblr.com/).

Aguri was beginning to significantly, specifically, and most apparently, _deeply_ regret agreeing to this.

As if he didn't have enough trouble to be going on with, back in Vol City. And especially in dealing with Takeru, and how very much he liked to act without thinking, which was a problem in and of itself even _before_ Ryuuga had shown up. And then Priest Burai was so insistent that the three of them work together, and yet Rian wouldn't stop teasing him every time a postcard arrived...

Zawame City made him distinctly uncomfortable, he thought, standing in the funny little building that was sort of like a cross between a customs office and an airport or train station. Strange, considering he had come by taxi.

Vol City was bad enough. Even without the Horrors, Zawame had its own special horror, in the shape of Aguri's brother.

“O- _tou-_ to!”

If he weren't family, Aguri would probably shoot him on reflex.

“You're not that much older than me.” He pointed out, for possibly the millionth time, but it meant less than nothing, as Ryouma put his arms around Aguri's waist and gave him a squeeze and a twist that indicated to Aguri that he was trying to lift him from his feet.

But after nearly a year locked in a science lab, Ryouma didn't have the physical strength that Aguri had carefully trained into himself.

To prove the point, Aguri closed his arms around Ryouma's waist and lifted _him_ off _his_ feet.

Ryouma laughed at him, which sort of defeated the purpose, and Aguri put him back down, took a purposeful few steps back, crossed his arms, and scowled at his brother.

Ryouma grinned. He seemed to always be grinning, as far back as Aguri could remember, and that was saying something certainly, as he could remember all the way back to when they were _six_ , and they had both been given practice bows for their birthday. Aguri had excelled, as the family name indicated he would. Ryouma had broken the string of his, and then gotten in the way of Aguri's practice, and ended up with a scar on his scalp as a result. When his hair grew back in that spot, it had grown in stark and snowy white, and while Ryouma had loved it, Aguri had never been able to convince himself not to feel the shame in harming his brother.

“It's been so long! Look, how tall you're getting!”

Aguri thought it would be excessive to point out that they were, as ever, precisely the same height, and that being identical twins, that would continue to be the case until they died.

“Ryouma, would you please calm yourself,” Aguri stated quietly.

Ryouma's smile shifted in shape slightly. “So stoic, as usual. That's my otouto, the perfect Kusugami!”

“Stop, Ryouma!” Aguri demanded, putting a bit more force into his voice. Ryouma's eyes widened, and Aguri could tell he was pleased to see this extra bit of emotional reaction in his brother. It was none of Ryouma's business, how Aguri had been forced to adopt a slightly more forcible persona with which to deal with his fellow Makai Knights, lately.

Aguri shook his head. “Am I here to see you, or to be teased?”

Ryouma softened immediately. “I am guessing you _are_ here to see me. Come on, let me show you my city.”

Aguri glowered at Ryouma's outstretched hand, but after just a heavy moment, he took his brother's hand.

“Take me to your office, first.” Aguri said. “I don't want to be walking around your city armed like this.”


End file.
